The Tinynator: Wumpment Day
The Tinynator: Wumpment Day is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!. In it, Tiny sneaks into the Time Twister, and accidentally transports into the future. He returns to the present as a monsterous kidnapping machine, out to seek revenge on those who have wronged him. Plot Summary We open up this week with Tiny Tiger in his bedroom, grounded again. He is getting extremely frustrated by his constant groundings. Why, Tiny wonders. He does a good job for his friend Cortex, doesn't he? Enough is enough, Tiny thinks. The next evening, Tiny sneaks into Tropy's Time Twister Machine, and presses a few buttons. Tiny giggles with glee. He's going to go to a world where he will be happy! There will be no lines to ride the rocking horse! There will be no groundings. A world before shame was invented! He types in his coordinates: "H-A-P-P-Y". Unfortunately, he winds up in a world he is unfamiliar with. Flying dogs. Dark skies. Tiny must have messed up the time coordinates. He thought he typed in what he wanted. The camera pans out to show the full horror. Meanwhile, in the present at Cortex Castle, Cortex is holding a strict drill-sargaent style meeting. He asks all of his minions to line up. There, we see Beaker Bill, Labby Larry, N. Gin, Nefarious Tropy, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dingodile, Ripper Roo, and Rilla Roo. He notices a gap in it. Cortex screams. Uka Uka hears this, and wakes up from his nap. He warps in, only to yell at Cortex for being so loud. Cortex apologises, but explains that one of his minions is missing. Uka asks who. Cortex cannot for the life of him remember who, but they are missing one person. Uka is uncharacteristically calm now, and asks Cortex to try to narrow it down. Tropy then interjects. His tuning fork is tingling. "Someone broke into the Time Twister last night", he says. Cortex, Tropy, and Uka Uka venture over to the machine. Uka Uka finds a clue, a strain of orange hair! Cortex is angry now. He screams, "Darn you Crash Bandicoot!". The three go back to the military lineup, and give up, asserting that it must not have been anyone of importance. Meanwhile, on Wumpa Island, Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku are taking Pura out of a walk. Just then, there is a minor earthquake, and Tiny appears in their path. Crash, thinking relatively quickly, grabs Aku Aku and holds him like a gun, with his mouth sticking out to shoot. Standing before them is Tiny Tiger, with some interesting new robotic qualities. Crash just laughs, since Tiny is never a threat. Tiny uses his new robotic arms to grab Crash. The future changed Tiny. He is now The Tinynator. Aku Aku flees from Crash's grips. Coco hops on Pura and runs home before the monster attacks her too. Aku questions her motives here. She just explains that if Crash has taught her anything in life, it's that it's always best to save herself first. Aku just rolls his eyes. Meanwhile, The Tinynator stepped foot upon Cortex Island, with Crashie in tow. We see a cheesy Terminator-style view from Tiny's eyes, and it tells us he is looking for Dr. Neo Cortex. He meets Bill and Larry, who are playing croquet. They introduce themselves as Frenchie Bill and White Flag Larry. They admire The Tinynator, who looks really cool. Tiny grabs them both with his spare arm and throws them into a wall. He moves on, continuing his search for Cortex. He enters the castle, where Rilla Roo is seen playing catch with Dingodile, using a pacifier as the ball. The Tinynator fires missiles at them, and they run away screaming. He reaches the kitchen where Cortex is seen under his new persona, Dr. Neo Corchef. Corchef is happy to see that Tiny has captured Crash Bandicoot, and ungrounds him. The Tinynator will have none of that, though. He grabs Corchef, who was cooking eggs at the time. He tosses the two hostages into a compartment in his chest. The Tinynator leaves, proud that he has captured both of his foes. Uka Uka sees this, but keeps quiet. The next day, Uka Uka calls up his brother Aku Aku on the bananaphone. They discuss the situation, and realize they must put aside their differences. Aku forces Coco, who is watching Wumpavision for a change, to come with him to meet with Uka's army. They do just that. Meanwhile, Crash and Corchef are seen inside The Tinynator's chest compartment, talking about life. Corchef cries when he says how worried he is that he'll be yelled at by Uka. Crash tells him to relax. Crash thinks Uka is a decent guy, since he's a Wumpavision fan too. Corchef just sighs, and offers Crash some eggs. The next day, at Cortex Castle, Uka Uka and Aku Aku are holding a discussion about "the Tiny Problem". Aku Aku and Uka Uka agree about one thing their minions do not: This is too important a time for personas. Unfortunately, we pan to a table full of characters dressed as punk rockers: Coco Bandaid-coot, Thrilla Roo, Cha-chingodile, Ripper Woooo!, Pinstripe Potorcool, Dr. N. Awesome, Dr. Nefarious Okie-Dokie-Tropy, Dr. Mightrus Brio, and of course... Fantastic Larry and Fantastic Bill. Dr. N. Awesome mentions how much he misses coming up with cool vehicles. Uka Uka agrees. Ripper Woooo! offers to operate it. So, on cue, N. Awesome unveils his "Totally Rad, Not So Bad, Hopefully This Will Squish Them Until They're Sad, Kind Of Like The Remains Of My Dad, The Doctor Norman Neville Nancy Gin (Now I'm Sad), This Weapon Better Not Just Be a Fad, Oh Brownies, I Forgot To Install A Doodad". It's just a huge robotic version of Tiny, with an empty arm. Thinking quickly, Dr. Mightrus Brio drinks a beaker that turns him into a huge cannon. Pinstripe Potocool gets in, since cannons are his thing, and Coco Bandaid-coot installs it. They are ready to take on The Tinynator. So, they do just that. Aku Aku and Uka Uka use their combined powers to strengthen the machine, as operated by Ripper Woooo!. They quickly find The Tinynator playing with Crash and Corchef as if they were dolls. His personality is still there! His emotions are just strengthened. Ripper Woooo! grabbed The Tinynator and shook him, freeing his prisoners, who talk about how they were about to have a tea party. The Tinynator laughs. Pinstripe and Brio shot a few cannons at the Tinynator, knocking him down. Uka Uka and Aku Aku use this opportunity to use their combined masky powers to turn Tiny back to normal. Tiny is sad that he failed. Uka Uka takes this opportunity to ground Tiny, and yell at Corchef for getting captured by one of his bumbling minions. Corchef just sighs, and explains that eggs are only good if you eat them as soon as you cook them. Trivia *This episode's title is a sly pun on the Arnold Schwarzenegger action film Terminator 2: Judgement Day.